Genosyd
by EdithDiclonius
Summary: Who said Diclonius were the most deadliest species on the planet? Well, there's a deadlier species and that's the animal species, Tasmanian Devils. However, they aren't your average sized marsupials. These are the killing, grizzly bear sized, mutated marsupials that prey on humans AND animals. The "King," Ryuken is found by a human girl named Rami! What happens? Read to find out.


Diclonius were one of the most deadliest creatures on Earth. They had invisible deadly weapons used against only humans. not animals. So why only humans and not animals? That's a question that can be answered by other people and can come up with millions of opinions. However, these species were an even more ultimate and deadly species then Diclonius. These were called Tasmanian Devils. They aren't your average Tasmanian Devils, the small, dog-like, rodents. These animals came from Russia. They were the size of a grizzly bear, but 4x bigger. They had tough skin/fur, claws designed for tearing and killing, could live in acidic enviroments, and sometimes fed on their own species. Originally, there were 8 used to protect their human companions from island intruders. However, over time, the humans were too greedy and took advantage. They were furious, knowing what they did. So in turns, they rebelled against humans. So the 8 migrated to different parts of European Russia. Two pairs of each migrated in European Russia. They usually have blonde hair or black hair, blue eyes, horns, and a devil-looking tail. Now they have adapted to looking human and to destroy the humans. One Russian Tasmanian Devil is the "King." He would've been the "Queen" if he was female. His name is Ryuken Volgin Borisovitch. He has short blonde hair, a handsome face, horns, a devil-looking tail, and a muscular body. His story started out very unpleasant.  
>IN A LABORATORY..."This monster is better off locked in a cage. Oh, wait he IS an animal!" one of guards teased. "Yeah, a pathetic, scrawny one. I bet you he isn't even strong!" another guard laughed. "Watch how you fucking talk about this bastard. He won't hesitate to kill." Maudi said. She was one of the best soldiers assassins on the team. She was a woman who could handle the psyical problems and hold a gun with no trouble. One of the guards bodies was splattered across the walls while another one's whole skull and spine was ripped out. Even though these were steel walls, he could use his powers to go through steel, even lava walls. The locks outside of the steel door were being cut. Maudi used this time to escape and run. Maudi warned of what was happening. Ryuken crushed the steel doors and used the broken steel as bullets now. The first set of guards were killed instantly with the bullets. Even their heads came off. The second set of guards were splattered instantly as he didn't even reach the second floor. He walked and by the time he even reached half-way of the institution. He escaped, and flew out of the horrible place. He then suddenly crashed into a forest tree and saw nothing but black.  
>A girl was walking through the forest for apple picking. She had white, short hair, gold-colored eyes, and tan skin. Her name was Rami and she was staying in Russia with her cousin Toukou. "Hmmm, I wonder if there will be any big red apples today. That will be my goal!" she said, proudly. She found a naked man with long blonde hair lying on the floor. She wondered if he was injured. "Steve? Steve?" the blonde man said, confused. "Oh my, are you okay?!" she said, dropping her basket and helping him rise up. "Steve!" he said cheerfully. "I guess at least when you can talk and say a word you're okay then. Thank goodness,"she said happily. "I guess I'll name you Steve since that's all you say..." Rami said. "Steve!" he said, walking with her. Then Rami stopped and realized he needed a shirt to cover himself. She gave Steve her shirt and buttoned it for him, because he did not know how to even put a shirt on. Then, she and Steve took a secret path that Rami knew so anyone would not get suspicious of them walking. Toukou saw Rami with Steve and questioned her. "Where did you find a blonde guy and why do you have him with you? Hey, did you get a boyfriend and did many things with him?!" Toukou said, getting worried about her and envying Steve. He loved his cousin and wanted to be with her. "No, I found him on the floor while I was apple picking. All he can say is "Steve" and that his name now. And he is not my boyfriend! I'll take him in and clean him up. Why don't you take the basket and go apple picking, okay? Thanks!" she said, while throwing Toukou the basket and heading off in the house with Steve.<br>IN THE HOUSE..."There you go, Steve, a bath for you. Just yell and I'll come to whatever of your concerns are, okay?" she said, handing him a towel and walking off to look for some of Toukou's clothes and underwear. Steve looked at the towel. He went in the warm, nice water and liked it. He started kicking his feet in the water and playing. "Steve!" he simply said in a happy way. Rami saw grey boxers, a grey tank top shirt, baggy grey sweatpants, and Timblaland boots. "That's perfect! Now he needs one of those gangster-looking hats." she said, searching for one. "Aha! Found one. Perfect matching colors! All grey today!" she, happily. Rami grabbed the clothes when Steve busted in, with no towel on." Steve!" he said, cheerfully, while Rami formed a big sweatdrop on her head. "Uh, here. Take this." she said, nervously. She gave Steve the clothes and he went out the room. Steve was able to put pants and underwear on, but never a shirt and sneakers or boots of that sort. Rami came in and saw Steve without a shirt and boots. "Here, I'l put it on for you. Arms in the air!" she said, and with that, he raised his arms. The shirt was on and she put the boots on for him. "You look nice! There!" she said, happy. Toukou came home and was pissed as hell to find Steve in HIS clothes. "Why the hell is he in my clothes?!" he yelled. "Because he had nothing to wear! And I'm going to the store later. Did you at least get food then?" she said, annoyed. "No." Toukou said. "Baka! WHY not?! Well, Steve and I will go to eat. You can eat by yourself! Let's go Steve!" Rami said, angry. "Fine!" Toukou said, angry. Rami and Steve went out to eat. After that, Rami and Steve went hoem. Toukou was not home. Rami decided to shower and sleep. She was in her bed and it was around 9:45. Two hours later, Rami woke up only to find Steve sitting on top of her with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Steve? Did you get a nightmare?" she said, while hugging him. "Steve! Steve!" he said. Steve looked at Rami's breasts. "Steve..." he said, amused by her big breasts. Steve then groped her, causing Rami to gasp. "Steve what are you doing?" she said, blushing madly. Steve was rubbing himself on Rami and purring. Rami pushed Steve a little bit away. "No Steve, you can't do that," she said in a gentle voice. Rami went to sleep. After a while, Steve went to bed and the world went black.  
>Please review on this. I need to know if I did good or bad. I don't own Elfen Lied or any part of it. However, the Tasmanian Devil species and characters are MINE. More chapters coming up later.<p> 


End file.
